Always Wear Gloves
by Kara1626
Summary: Tim can get so focused on what he's doing sometimes. But when his focus leads to him breaking a major rule, Gibbs has no choice but to make sure it never happens again. WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of adults.


**WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of an adult.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I just borrow them.**

"Tony, sketch and shoot. Kate, interview the wife. McGee, start bagging and tagging – and get some gloves on." Gibbs handed out assignments as he turned back to Ducky and the body on the bed. "Got a time of death yet, Duck?"

"Jethro, you are one of the most impatient men with whom I have ever come in contact," Ducky said as he pulled the liver probe out of the dead Corporal. "I'd say this poor man died around 2130 last night."

"Was that so hard?" Gibbs answered with a grin. He turned around. "McGee, what are you doing?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm, uh, gathering evidence like you asked, Boss," Tim answered, dropping his tweezers on the floor. Before Gibbs could stop him, he bent down and picked them up off the carpet.

"Where are your gloves?" Gibbs yelled. Before Tim could stammer out an answer, Gibbs looked at the tweezers and the bag in his hand. "What were you just bagging?" he demanded.

"Fibers?" Tim answered, uncertainly.

"Well you can forget about them now," Gibbs said angrily. "Now put some damn gloves on like I told you to and bag that knife." He stomped off and Tim stood frozen in place.

"Ooo," Tony said, grimacing. "You know he's going to kill you for that, right Probie?"

Tim looked at him and then at Kate. She gave him a sympathetic look. Ducky stood up and clamped a hand on Tim's shoulder. "My boy," he began, but when he could think of nothing comforting to say, he gave the shoulder a squeeze and turned away. "Let's get our new friend home, shall we Mr. Palmer?"

* * * * *

Gibbs was in the director's office, trying to explain how they had managed to contaminate evidence at the crime scene. Tony was playing with a pencil. Kate was down talking to Abby about the evidence they _had_ managed to collect. Tim sat at his desk. He was supposed to be typing up their notes from the crime scene, but he couldn't concentrate. Every few seconds, he glanced up the stairs toward the director's office.

Finally, Tony stood up and walked over to Tim's desk. "Seriously Probie. Relax before you stroke out."

"What's he going to do?" Tim asked. He didn't want to confide in Tony, but since no one else was around…

"Well now, I don't know," Tony said with mock seriousness. "I doubt he'll fire you," he shrugged. "He might cut your hand off. No, he won't do that – you can't do your job with only one hand. He won't suspend you…"

"Tony, I compromised the entire investigation!"

Tony turned around and went back to his own desk. "You give yourself too much credit McDeadman. We've got plenty of evidence. I don't think a few fibers will blow the case or anything. But," he continued as Tim started to relax, "you _did_ break a major rule. And what's worse is that you did it after Gibbs specifically reminded you about it. As far as he's concerned, you disobeyed an order."

"What's he going to do?" Tim asked again.

Tony shrugged. "Don't know." He sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Then again, he might do what he does to me any time I screw up," he said teasingly.

He watched as Tim's brain processed the information and then as the realization of what he was suggesting crashed down.

"He wouldn't…really…would he?" Tim asked, fear lining his face. "I mean, why wouldn't he suspend me or something?"

"It's not his style, McCorpse. Gibbs has never been one to let people sit and stew when they screw up. He prefers more immediate consequences."

Tim looked at Tony. He _had_ to be joking. Sure, Gibbs wouldn't hesitate to spank Tony – he was like a son. And he always screwed up in such childish ways that Tim understood why Gibbs would punish him like that. He remembered when Tony had set off fireworks in the motor pool. No one had told him, but he was pretty sure he knew how Gibbs had dealt with it.

"It pretty much just sucks while it's happening, but once it's done," Tony continued, "it's done. I'd say, if he gives you the choice, take it."

Tim shifted uncomfortably, not completely sure Tony wasn't just trying to get him riled up – would Gibbs really spank him? He finally nodded and turned away. He needed to get a second opinion.

He sat at his desk, still completely unable to concentrate on anything. Tony kept trying to talk to him, but he just wasn't in the mood. Somewhere in the back of his mind he did register that Tony was being uncharacteristically kind, but that still did not convince him that his partner wasn't just messing with him.

Kate returned from Abby's lab and Gibbs still had not appeared. Tim looked around nervously before he stood up and walked over to Kate's desk. "Uh, Kate? Can I ask you something?"

"Has Gibbs talked to you yet?" she asked, glancing at Tony who had his feet up on his desk.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kate nodded and he continued. "Would Gibbs…um…has Gibbs ever…"

Kate knew what was on his mind. "Yes, he has. And yes, he just might – you screwed up pretty big, McGee. But relax," she said as Tim visibly paled, "it feels like the worst thing in the world when it's happening, but once it's over, it's over."

"That's what he said," Tim said glumly glancing over at Tony, who now had a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"McGee!" Gibbs called from the landing on the steps. Tony dropped his feet to the floor so fast he almost fell out of his chair. Tim froze for a moment but finally turned around. Gibbs crooked a finger and he slowly shuffled toward the steps, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

As Tim started climbing the stairs slowly, Gibbs turned and walked back up to the top floor. He walked just slowly enough to ensure Tim was following him as he went to the conference room. When Tim finally arrived, he ushered him in and then closed and locked the door.

The young man looked absolutely panicked and it was all Gibbs could do not to laugh. To steady himself, he remembered why he was even in this room. He put on his stern face and turned around. Tim was fidgeting and rocking on his heels. "What on earth were you thinking, McGee?" he launched in.

"I…uh…I guess…" Tim sputtered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Gibbs answered. "Look, I gave you an order, you disobeyed it. I'm sure you were just so intent on what you were doing, but when I tell you to do something, you do it. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

Gibbs softened just a bit. "I've explained to the director why…"

"What did he say?" Tim interrupted.

"…we can't use the fiber evidence…"

"Is our whole case blown?" he interrupted again.

"Stop interrupting me, McGee." Tim's head dropped. "As I was saying, I told him that we can't use the fiber evidence, since it's been contaminated," he said pointedly, "but he and I both think we have enough with the blood and tissue evidence and the wife's testimony that we won't need it."

"Really?" Tim asked brightening.

Gibbs couldn't help himself this time. He grinned. "Of all the things you could have messed up, at least you picked one that didn't completely screw us." Tim relaxed, just a bit. "That being said," Gibbs continued sternly, "You _did_ disobey me. And if I just let that go, who knows what you'll do next time you get too focused on what you're doing to follow protocol."

Tim's head dropped again. "Are you going to…" he began, but couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Am I going to make sure you never do it again? You can count on that." He unbuckled his belt. Tim's head snapped up and his eyes went impossibly wide. "Normally, I give my people a choice when it comes to punishment, but I have a feeling you would make the wrong decision and I'd be out looking for another agent. I promise I won't kill you, Tim, but I will make damn sure you never disobey me again." Tim nodded, still looking quite panicked. It was good enough. "Turn around and lose the slacks," Gibbs ordered as he folded his belt in half.

Tim looked at Gibbs pleadingly, but the hard look he received in return told him that his boss did, in fact, intend to spank him. Slowly, he turned toward the table. After fumbling with his own belt and the button on his slacks, he took a deep breath and pushed them to his knees. He hesitantly bent slightly over the table and put his hands on the surface. Gibbs rolled his eyes, put his hand on Tim's back and pushed him firmly down until he was fully bent over and resting on his elbows.

"Why am I punishing you?" he asked quietly, his hand still on Tim's back.

Tim turned as much as he could and gave Gibbs a confused look.

"What?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

Tim turned around again. "Nothing."

"Answer the question."

Tim cleared his throat. "I…uh, I messed up evidence."

Gibbs looked at the ceiling for a moment. "That's not why." This was way harder than it had been the first time he'd had to discipline Tony or Kate. "Even I've messed up evidence before. It happens. But that's not what you did wrong." He stopped and waited.

After some more squirming on Tim's part, Gibbs felt him take a deep breath and let it out. "I disobeyed you," he finally answered in a whisper.

Gibbs grinned. "Yes, you did." Without another word, he raised the belt and brought it down against Tim's boxers shorts.

Tim gasped. The belt fell again and he let out a strangled moan. Tony had been right – this sucked! The spanking continued and before long, a single tear escaped his eye. He silently reprimanded himself for crying like a baby. But he was being _spanked_! The pain continued to build until just when he didn't think he could keep quiet any longer, it stopped and he felt Gibbs gently rubbing his back. His breath was shaky, but as the sting in his backside deepened into a burn, he was able to get himself under control. A few moments later, he felt Gibbs' hand leave his back. He pushed himself away from the table and pulled his pants up, but stayed facing the table. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man who had just taken a belt to his ass.

But the man had no intention of allowing him to feel sorry for himself. He put his hand on Tim's shoulder and turned him so they were face-to-face. Tim slowly looked up and was met with a look he didn't recognize. Gibbs grinned and shook his head. "I'm proud of you, Tim."

"Proud?" Tim whispered.

Gibbs nodded. "You took that well. And I'm pretty sure it will be a very long time before I have to do that again." Tim swallowed hard at the thought that it would _ever_ happen again.

"I'm so sorry, Boss," Tim said, worry lining his face.

"Don't apologize, McGee. Besides, didn't Kate and Tony tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tim asked.

"When it's over, it's over," Gibbs smiled. Tim nodded and looked at his feet. Gibbs looked at him, still struggling with himself. "You really did take that well," he offered. Tim didn't look up. "You know, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Tony never handles it as well as you did."

That did the trick. Tim looked up. "He doesn't?" he asked in surprise.

"Don't you ever tell him I told you that," Gibbs warned. Tim nodded. "You ok?" he asked gently.

Tim finally reached back and rubbed his backside. "That really hurt," he said, almost in a whine.

"Good," Gibbs said, gently cuffing him on the back of the head. He turned and left Tim alone. As he bounced down the steps, he smiled to himself. "_Welcome to the family, Tim._"

* * * * *

That evening, Tim sat at his writing desk, but it had been nearly an hour since he'd typed a single letter. A loud knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He stood up and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole, but couldn't see anything due to a finger that was pushed up against it. Tim sighed.

"Let us in, Probie," Tony called from the other side of the door.

Knowing Tony had no intention of leaving until he got what he wanted, Tim slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open. Tony pushed his way in, followed by Kate who was carrying a brown paper bag.

"Guys, I'm not really in the mood…" Tim began.

"Oh get over yourself, McGee. Besides, Kate brought ice cream," Tony interrupted as he started pulling records off the shelf to examine them.

"Hey, be careful with those!" Tim yelled. Tony turned to the typewriter. "Stop touching things!"

"Oh relax McTouchy! I'm not going to break anything."

Kate came out of the kitchen and walked over to Tim. "So are you ok?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

"I'm fine," Tim answered in an annoyed tone of voice. "I just want to be alone."

Tony laughed. "_That's_ not going to happen. Look McWallower, trust me, the worst thing you can do right now is feel sorry for yourself. So buck up, eat some ice cream and _move on_."

Kate nodded. "He's right, McGee. There's no point feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, look on the bright side."

"And what's that?" he asked miserably.

Tony walked over and put his arm around Tim's shoulders. "The first time is always the worst. And now you've gotten it out of the way."

Tim pulled away. "Well there sure as hell won't be a second time," he said, still miserably.

Kate and Tony exchanged looks. "Think we should tell him?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Tony said, returning the grin, "I guess we should. Besides, Gibbs told me he didn't even cry."

Tim blushed furiously. "He told you that?" he asked angrily.

"Relax – don't get your panties in a knot. I asked him if you were ok."

Tim settled down a bit. "So, tell me what?" he finally asked. Kate and Tony smiled at each other again. "What?!"

Kate slipped her arm into his and Tony patted him on the back as they steered him toward the kitchen. "Welcome to the family," Kate said smiling up at him.

She released his arm, and Tony pulled him into an awkward neck hug. "My little McBrother," Tony laughed as he gave Tim a noogie.

Tim fought him off, but as Tony followed Kate toward the ice cream, he smiled to himself. _"Family,"_ he thought. With renewed happiness, he walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe watching his "brother" and "sister" laughing and trying to smear ice cream on each other's faces. _"I can live with that."_


End file.
